megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chemistry Man
Chemistry Man is a robot appearing in Mega Man: Fully Charged. He debuts in the episode Unfriendly Competition. Chemistry Man was once a chemistry teacher at Silicon Central, but Sergeant Breaker Night convinced him to go rogue after he was fired for giving lectures so boring that students fell asleep in class. His teaching name was Mr. NRT". He finds it annoying when people say his name as "inert" instead of "NRT". Personailty Chemistry Man takes great pride in his intelligence, but he is very drab. His lectures are so boring they can make humans and robots fall asleep. As his name implies, Chemistry Man is also adept at making chemical compounds, including one to turn metal into rubber. Appearance Chemistry Man is a former teaching robot that wears a suit and tie and a visor resembling safety goggles. Underneath, he resembles an anthropomorphic round-bottom flask. Like most background robots in the series, he has a square face and rectangular eyes. When in combat mode, he tucks his head into his body, his tie curls up into an air respirator, and he wields a back-mounted chemical gun resembling the neck of a flask. Abilities He can create different chemical concoctions in the form of bubbles or slime with varying effects, including paralysis, stimulation, and transmutation, which are fired from his back-mounted gun. In It’s Chemistry, Man, he created a chemical that turns anything it touches into platinum. One of Chemistry Man's hands is a claw, while the other can become a welding torch that spews green fire. Weaknesses Chemistry Man seems to be unable to function properly when he moves too quickly. Mega Man figured this out after noticing how slowly Chemistry Man tends to move and speak, so he took one of Bert Wily's inventions - a computer chip that makes machines move faster - and implanted it on Chemistry Man. This caused Chemistry Man to move and talk much more quickly, so much so that he couldn't keep up with his own hyperactive systems and fell to the ground, fatigued. He was then removed from the school building by Principal 100100. Trivia *Chemistry Man's bubble attack is similar to Danger Wrap, except the victims caught in his bubbles are merely paralyzed while Danger Wrap destroys its victims soon after they're caught. *Though Chemistry Man does not have a counterpart in the games, he shares various similarities to Acid Man from Mega Man 11. **Both are repurposed robots, as Chemistry Man started out as "Mr. NRT," a science teacher robot who was fired for being too boring, while Acid Man was originally created to work at a chemical plant. **Both their designs include see-through glass-like materials filled with green chemicals as a prominent feature. ***In fact, Chemistry Man even wears a mask-plate like Acid Man's when he goes into "battle mode." **Both acquire a speed power-up from Wily, Chemistry Man through a buggy enhancer made by Bert Wily and administered by Mega Man, Acid Man through the Speed Gear installed by Dr. Wily. *Chemistry Man's platinum serum could be a reference to the tale of King Midas, in which the fabled king turned everything he touched to gold. *His name is a pun on "inert", but it is also a reference to half of the ideal gas law, a chemical equation that describes the behavior of gases under different conditions with the formula PV= nRT. Gallery Fully_Charged.png|Chemistry Man, along with all the other characters, in the opening of Mega Man: Fully Charged. Chemistrymanpixelart.png|The versus screen. Chemistrymanpixelated.png|Chemistry Man as a chemistry teacher. Chemistrymansgtnight.png|Chemistry Man being approached by Sgt. Night. chemistrymangun.PNG|Chemistry Man's battle mode. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Males Category:Robots